Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to therapeutic purses.
Background
Breast surgery, including biopsy, mastectomy and the like require a long recovery with pain and discomfort. Many women have to return to work or other daily activities before the pain and/or swelling from the surgery has subsided. Application of heat or cold to the affected area may be recommended for quicker recovery and for pain management. However, application of a hot or cold pad in public may be embarrassing and may prevent women from performing normal activities. In addition, some women may benefit from the use of a pillow or cushion applied to the affected area.
There exists a need for a discrete way of carrying a pillow or cushion for therapy. In addition, there exists a need for a device that will allow for discrete application of hot or cold to an affected area, especially the breast region.